vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassandra
|-|Kassandra= |-|Ikaros= Summary Kassandra (c. 458 BCE – 2018), also known as the Misthios (English: Mercenary), the Eagle-Bearer, and the West Wind, was a Spartan mercenary who fought during the Peloponnesian War. She was the older half-sister of Alexios and, through their mother, Myrrine, the granddaughter of King Leonidas of Sparta. While raised by her mother's husband, Nikolaos, she was later revealed to be the biological daughter of Pythagoras himself. During her exploits as a mercenary, Kassandra came at odds with the secretive Cult of Kosmos, an organization with the intent of controlling all of Greece and beyond. For her opposition against the Cult, Kassandra is considered one of the early precursors to the Assassin Brotherhood. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with Spear of Leonidas, Sword of Damokles and Staff of Hermes | 9-B Name: Kassandra, The Misthios, The Eagle-Bearer, The West Wind | Ikaros Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female | Male Age: Over 2476 years old at the time of her death | Over 20 years old Classification: Human, Proto-Assassin, Mercenary | Golden Eagle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold her breath longer than most normal people), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Shares a symbiotic relation with her pet eagle Ikaros that allowed her to see through buildings, uncover secrets and has a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed her to see a person's true intentions), Master Fighter, Weapon Mastery (Hidden Blade, throwing daggers, swords, spears, bow etc.), Highly skilled acrobat, well versed in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can survive being repeatedly stabbed and heal from such injuries), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Healing and life absorption (Can heal herself by attacking enemies via certain weapons), Selective Intangibility (Can shoot arrows that phase through walls), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Kassandra is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects. Can use many of the apparatuses in Atlantis without issue, just like her father Pythagoras. After living over nearly 2500 years, she has also learned to use all kinds of modern technology in her arsenal when needed the most), Poison Manipulation (Some of her weapons have the ability to poison enemies, can also do this via poison darts, including her Spear), Statistics Amplification (via several abilities and Rush Attacks, also via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via her Spear, many other weapons, and arrows), Sleep Inducement (via sleep darts), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn a foe against his/her enemies), Minor Animal Manipulation/Summoning (via Ikaros), Smoke Manipulation (via smokescreen), expert user of poisoned knives and daggers. Stealth Mastery and Rage Empowerment, Shockwave Inducement (With the Spear of Leonidas), Time Slow with Sixth Sense, Archery Master, Slow Time and Defensive Maneuvers Skills, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 with the Staff of Pythagoras. As long as she doesn't willingly pass it off to her successor, she will still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Limited Transmutation (with the Staff of Pythagoras' powers now fueling her, she could transform her staff into anything she desired, like a simple lantern), Energy Manipulation (via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes), Teleportation (via Staff of Hermes and in a limited form via the Spear), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes was an important tool that helped in the sealing of Atlantis), Status Effect Inducement (Can put people to sleep with some of her weapons or even stagger them), Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Petrification (Easily resisted and negated Medusa's ability to turn people to stone, as an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally possess these abilities), Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on her. Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (via Eagle Vision) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Being a direct descendant of the Isu via Leonidas I and being the biological child of Pythagoras who wielded the Staff of Hermes at the time, she should be of this level. Can easily send enemies twice her size flying several tens of meters with a single kick. Can easily push back and kill animals like elk, gigantic brown bears comparable to grizzly bears in size and strength, horses, great white sharks and easily slaughter packs of European lions without breaking a sweat, and can also send them flying with a single kick. Can go toe-to-toe against foes who can harm her. Should not be much weaker than Bayek due to Odyssey being based on the same engine as Origins. Can shoot arrows hard enough to send multiple enemies flying several tens of meters. Can easily swing around axes and maces as fast as swords. Has also gone toe-to-toe with various Greek mythical beasts, who outclass all other enemies in the game. Can trade blows with those who can harm her), higher with the Spear of Leonidas (The Spear of Leonidas grants its wielder additional superhuman strength. It can create devastating shockwaves that can one-shot multiple high-ranking enemies, crack through solid stone and easily pierce thick metal shields that can tank attacks from war hammers and effortlessly slice through wood and stone), Sword of Eden and Staff of Hermes | Street level+ to Wall level (Is a golden eagle, can easily kill deers and other large animals with a single talon swipe. Also on par with Kassandra and Pythagoras) Speed: Superhuman (Can easily outrun charging lions and elk by running at top speed) with at least Subsonic+ combat speeds and reactions, possibly higher (Can easily dodge arrow-fire at point-blank range. Can easily blitz entire armies of elite Greek Soldiers comparable to her before they can even react. On par with many Greek mythical beasts and beings, who should be comparable to the Isu, and even dodged attacks from Alexios and Pythagoras, and even their full-powered blasts at point-blank range and retaliated with twice as much power without any hindrance), higher with Rage Mode (This enhances all her abilities and allows her to reflect back inflicted damage at twice the rate), Bull Rush (This allows her to relentlessly slice her enemies up before they can even flinch), Sixth Sense (Once detected by enemies, she has a 5-second window to strike), Slow Time (Can slow down time for up to 7 seconds), Defensive Maneuvers (Upon performing a perfect dodge, she gains a temporary boost to all her statistics), Archery Master (Kassandra's surroundings can slow down while she prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to her eyes) Skills, Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes | Subsonic (As a golden eagle, Ikaros should be this fast) with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly higher (Can easily dodge attacks from Kassandra, Pythagoras and other comparable enemies) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can do the same feats as Bayek from Assassin's Creed Origins. Can casually send people twice her weight class flying with a single uppercut. Can push back large animals with her attacks. Can easily move around even when her entire body is turned to stone) | Above Average Human (Should not be much weaker than most other golden eagles) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can perform the same feats as Bayek like punching through walls, smashing statues, large vases and shattering giant wooden structures like thick wooden logs, wooden furniture and giant cage doors strong enough to hold lions and gigantic bears inside bare-handed with utter ease, and sending enemies twice their size flying several tens of meters into the air with a single kick; Can easily swing heavy weapons as fast as her swords; Can casually send people and animals flying with her punches; Can easily kill big game like elk, gigantic brown bears and European lions bare-handed and can even send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick; Can trade blows with and kill great white sharks; Can also cut through wood and stone with her weapons; Has also traded blows with legendary Greek mythical beings and beasts like the Kretan Bull and Medusa; In her fight with Medusa, she violently destroyed several denser-than-usual moving statues made of Precursor stone with her physical strikes and even tore them apart with her normal blades. She can also trade blows with those who can harm her), higher with Spear of Leonidas (It enhances the character's overall strength, speed, and agility to greater levels) and Staff of Hermes | Wall Class (Can injure enemies comparable to Kassandra herself) Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown off a high cliff as a child without any injury; Can deflect sledgehammer attacks with her fists alone; Can survive vicious attacks and maulings from bears, lions and great white sharks and brush off full-speed tackles from elks; Easily capable of surviving repeated falls from 25m without any serious injury; Eventually becomes durable enough to the point where falling from any kind of height will do no damage to her at all; Can survive being burned for extended periods of time; Can go toe-to-toe with several Greek mythical beings and beasts and survive their attacks. Withstood full-powered attacks and blasts from Deimos and Pythagoras while they were equipped with their Pieces of Eden), higher with armors, Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes | Wall level (Has survived several run-ins with many wild animals in his entire lifespan and survived all of them. Only died because of old age) Stamina: Extremely High (Can run countrywide distances without stopping even when critically wounded. Can keep up in multiple battles for days while heavily injured and still not show any signs of fatigue). Infinite with the Staff of Hermes (No longer requires to eat, breathe or sleep) | Extremely High (As enduring as Kassandra) Range: Extended melee range physically (The force of her attacks can easily spread on to several enemies at once), higher with melee weapons, several meters with arrows Standard Equipment: Spear of Leonidas (She later hands it over to Herodotus once it is exhausted of its power, and once it is restored, hands it over to Layla Hassan), Sword of Damokles, several sets of swords, spears, axes, maces, arrows, staves, Staff of Hermes (Later passes it on to Layla, usable in gameplay), daggers, Ikaros (an eagle) | Beak, talons Intelligence: Genius. Trained from a young age to fight as a Spartan, Kassandra was a highly skilled warrior able to wield a variety of weapons, use stealth to silently assassinate enemies and free run to climb and overcome most physical obstacles. She was also capable of correctly answering the riddles posed to her by the Sphinx. She had a great deal of knowledge on every innovation and discovery which have happened in her immensely long lifespan, such as being able to recognize Layla's device. She even knows of all historical information as well as many secret societies she has borne witness to during her immensely long lifespan. | Quite High for an animal, can understand human speech quite well and is extremely protective of Kassandra and Pythagoras. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but could survive situations which would kill average humans. The Spear of Leonidas will eventually run out of power, requiring to be recharged with special artifacts, but it is still nonetheless a very formidable weapon, never losing its edge (It was eventually fully repaired for future generations at the Forge of Hephaistos). Due to the amount of time that has passed since obtaining the Staff of Hermes, Kassandra will die once she willingly passes on the staff to her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from her. | Standard golden eagle weaknesses. Extremely protective of Kassandra and her family. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kassandra was capable of defeating multiple enemies simultaneously. Kassandra was able to wield a myriad of weapons ranging from swords, bows, spears, and axes. Kassandra did not rely on a shield for protection, instead of being able to easily deflect enemy attacks. A master of stealth, Kassandra was able to silently assassinate her targets undetected and was also able to utilize the foliage of bushes to remain hidden from her enemies. She also proved proficient in the use of the Spear of Leonidas which aided her in silent assassinations. A skilled freerunner, Kassandra was able to scale the statue of Athena in Athens as well as natural elements with relative ease. She also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater shipwrecks and was capable of holding her breath for a relatively long period of time. Kassandra shared a symbiotic relationship with her eagle, Ikaros, which aided her in reconnaissance thanks to her Eagle Vision. Unlike later Assassins such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Desmond Miles, Kassandra's Eagle Vision was far more literal in the sense that activating the ability allowed her to see through the eyes of Ikaros. With the Staff of Hermes which was passed on to her by her father Pythagoras, she was rendered immortal and remained unchanged for far longer than two thousand years. She could even cause the Staff of Hermes to transform into anything she chooses, such as a lantern. Keys: Kassandra | Ikaros Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Good Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Arts Champions